


Mouthy

by MommaUrsa



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday porn fic for Effi</p><p>-</p><p>She wasn’t sure what exactly made her choose a mob boss, of all people, to devote herself to. The loyalty went both ways, of course. He’d taken a bullet or two for her, had protected her from being yanked into one of the Circles when they discovered she was a mage, just like she had been there for him when he was going after his former – and now deceased – master.</p><p>Mob Boss AU PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [featherxxdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=featherxxdreams).



                She was used to the way this usually played out. She felt safe when she settled in his lap, arms tied tightly behind her back as his hands roamed the mage’s scarred skin. Hawke inclined her head, holding onto Fenris’s gaze as the pads of his fingers brushed along the length of her side before tracing the black elastic of her bra strap. She licked her lips slowly, smirking at the desire flashing across his eyes.

                “This is new,” he commented, his voice a deep rumble that washed over her, sending heat right through her. Hawke let out a soft laugh, her own voice deeper than usual with the desire pumping its way through her veins, heating her skin. “It looks good.”

                “I knew you’d like it,” she teased, fingers curling behind her back. “You’re dirty.”

                Fenris leaned forward, stealing a soft kiss as his hands slid down to cup her ass. She gasped against his lips. She felt his grip tighten around her, giving the globes of her ass a squeeze. She laughed breathlessly, tossing her head back as she pressed her torso against him.

                “You’re mouthy today.” Fenris’s brows rose, hands sliding down to rest on her thighs. He rubbed his thumbs against the soft skin.

                “I’m sorry, I thought you loved that about me.” She tilted her head back before gently rocking her hips down, grinding against him. “I must have been mistaken. I suppose you no longer have a use for my big mouth, do you, _sir_?”  

                Fenris made a soft noise. He let his head fall against the back of the couch as the mage rocked her hips down again. He gripped her hips with one hand, stilling her as the other slid up to rub her through the lace of her panties. He pressed his fingers against the wet spot that had formed since she was first pulled into his lap.

                She’d been in his lap for an hour, being kissed and lightly touched. He was watching her squirm and letting her run her mouth. She knew he enjoyed listening to her, and by touching her then, he was only proving it. She had to bite back a moan, hips jerking against his grip. She felt the grip tighten, fingers digging into her hip. She knew bruises would form beneath his fingers. They would serve as a reminder of who she had chosen to belong to.

                She wasn’t sure what exactly made her choose a mob boss, of all people, to devote herself to. The loyalty went both ways, of course. He’d taken a bullet or two for her, had protected her from being yanked into one of the Circles when they discovered she was a mage, just like she had been there for him when he was going after his former – and now _deceased_ – master.

                Many people had died under the hands that were holding her still, keeping her from grinding and taking what she wanted. The thought had her stilling, sobering until she felt fingers slip past the lace of her panties, and dip into her cunt. She let out a startled moan as Fenris slicked his fingers in her own mess before lazily rubbing circles against her clit.

                “I didn’t mean for that to shut you up,” Fenris told her before pressing a kiss against the column of her throat. “You can lose the rope, if you wish.”

                Hawke twisted her hands, loosening the rope tied around her wrists. She pulled them both free, and then wrapped her arms around the man’s neck. She tangled her fingers in his short hair, tugging on it as she pressed into a heated kiss. Her tongue darted out, tracing across his lips as she held his gaze. His eyes narrowed, the green starbursts damn near twinkling as he stared back at her.

                He was one of the most beautiful men she’d ever seen. He was kind, too, despite the position he was in. She didn’t need his protection, but he offered extra help to keep Low Town safe when they first met. His focus was on the Alienage, to keep the elves from being taken and sold, but he extended his protection for her. She loved it, loved knowing that her neighborhood was safe, and loved knowing that Fenris would do that for her.

                “Of course I do. I like being handsy,” Hawke told him, tugging his hair, leading his head back against the couch. She leaned down, pushing into a biting kiss. She felt his lips part beneath hers before he was taking control of the kiss, licking his way into her mouth and tracing her teeth. She moaned softly, giving him the control she knew he wanted.

                Hawke slid her hands down to cup Fenris’s cheeks. She felt his fingers pull away. She tried to protest, but stopped herself when she felt his wet fingers hook on the side of her panties. He released her hip and used the hand to help lead her panties down her thighs.

                “Take them off,” he told her. “So I can give you what you want.”

                Hawke grinned at the order. She nodded, eagerly standing up and yanking her panties off. She kicked them to the side before looking down and watching Fenris free himself from his slacks. He reached for the condom and lube sitting beside him. It didn’t take him long to rip the foil and slide the rubber over his length.

                He picked up the lube and squirted some into the palm of his hand. He curled his fingers around his length, pumping his hand lightly, spreading the slick over the rubber protection. She watched his hand, eyes narrowing as she licked her lips, not even waiting for an order before falling back into his lap.

                Fenris chuckled as one hand reached for her hip. “You’re impatient tonight.” His free hand gripped his cock as he led her to hover over it. He held her still.

                “You’ve had me here for an hour. You should have expected me to grow a little impatient.” She pressed her hands against his chest. “ _Come on_.”

                Fenris chuckled again, nodding slowly before leading her down onto his cock. She felt herself easily stretch around him until he was pressed deep inside her. She let out a soft moan, fingers twisting in the fabric of his button up.

                “Andraste’s tits-“ she moaned, neck arching to expose the column of her throat to Fenris. She felt his lips against the skin, tracing it with his tongue as the hand on her hip guided her hips to rock against him. “Am I riding you tonight?”

                “It would seem that way,” Fenris murmured against her skin, his slick hand sliding down to rub her clit as she rocked her hips.

                Hawke laughed, though it was broken by a moan. “What a good _daddy_ ,” she teased.


End file.
